When Worlds Collide
by Sage of the Sealed Paths
Summary: Its been 6 years since the 4th Shinobi World War started, yet, Naruto is only 17 years old. On the other side of the continent, its been 7 years since the Fairy Tail core members disappeared, only to reappear but a few days ago. In the six months between the 2 teams re-immergence, barrier have been broken, enemies revealed, and secrets layed out in this new adventure
1. Chapter 1

The Team from Fairy Tail arrived at the capital of Fiore, ready for the Grand Magic Games, ready to become the strongest guild after 7 long years. After having finished the first event, they had found out that they made it in last position, the team consisting of Guildarts as leader, along with Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, and Elfman, the games allowing 8 players per team instead of the usual 5.

"And now ladies and gentleman," the spokesman announced, "In last position, put of 9 teams, came Lamia Scale, while in 8th came Fairy Tail after a whole 7 years! In 7th position, Quattro Cerberus, a competing guild that has been in the games since it began 7 years ago. A head of them, is Mermaid Heel, the all women guild. In 5th place, is, a new guild, Raven Tail, while in 4th quite shockingly, Sabertooth, who has been first all other years. In 3rd place is a new guild, Alien X, who just narrowly lost to the new team in second place, Tailed Beast. Finally in first place is the last mysterious guild, Sky Prison!"

At this, everyone in the audience was looking on in shock, at Sabertooth being not first, not even second or third, but 4th!

"Now, the first event is called 'Hidden' where each team will chose a member, and they will have to, in essence, play a game of hide and seek, magic style... I have received the names of the players participating. From Mermaid Heel we have Beth Vanderwood. From Lamia Scale, we have Lyon Vastia. From Raven Tail, we have Nullpudding. From Sabertooth we Have Rufus Lore. From Quatro Cerberues we have Jaegar. From Fairy Tail we have Gray Fullbuster. From Alien X we have... Kevin Leven. From Tailed Beast we have, Kushina Uzumaki. Finally, from Sky Prison we have..." Everyone was on edge as to who might be from Sky Prison, and if they knew them. "Purehito" Everyone in Fairy Tail, even Mavis, in her spirit form, was stunned. Mavis had been informed that Hades had died 7 years ago, but now he was alive. Makarov was as white as a ghost. Only 2 thoughts was running through the guild's heads, 'How is he alive, and isn't he a master of Grimore Heart!?' indeed, there, was Hades, though he looked more like when he was leaving Fairy Tail.

"Let the event begin!"

As soon as the city with the clones came everyone started trying to find someone. Kushina, used a justsu she learned to spread an array of seals onto the actual targets, which compeletly ignored the clones. Then she used her chakra chains and whipped everyone she touched, save for those who dodged such as Rufus, Hades, Kevin, Gray. Everyone else was thrown out of the arena being thrown out for the rest of the game. Everyone was surprised at this. As if a bell was rung through out the stadium, everyone started to get back to work, trying to catch up on their points. Before Gray had a chance to move however, lightning streaked through the sky, being of Rufus' spell. Kushina Blocked, Kevin, Disappeared, and Hades Absorbed. With Rufus in second, he started to do his spell again, but was soon stopped, when, all around the field, Kavin's emerged from the ground or metal, and started hitting everybody, that they could find, getting Kushina, Gray, and Rufus. While this was going on, Hades had gotten to the top of the tower Rufus had been on. Before anything else could happen, he cast Grimore Law holding it for a whole minute, while eveyone ket getting hit, get teleported to another place, then gt hit again. by the end, everyone was bruised, while Hades had amassed 20 points.

Seeing the clear winner, the event was stopped, with Makarov protesting that Hades was a Master of a famous Dark Guild, only to be told that he had joined a new guild, his master being even stronger than him.

This is the beginning of my new story. I will not be working on this fully, as I am doing my other story right now. Instead I would like a co-author who can show a credible history of having nice completed stories. Chapters should be 5000 words edited, and will be posted on my account, hopefully, updated once a month. If you can update a bit faster, a bit shorter chapters can also suffice. I am willing to give leeway if problem come up IRL, as long as my partner can also co-operate with me. Please PM me and I will announce on my profile page who is doing it.


	2. A Day of Defeat

After the 'Hidden' event, the guilds emerged with Sky Prison in first, Tailed Beast and Alien X tied for second, Sabertooth at third, Raven Tail in fourth, Fairy tail and Lamia Scale both tied for fifth, and Quattro cerberus and Mermaid Heel tied for sixth position.

(A/N: It seems its going to get increasingly complicated to keep track of score, so for now, the score in order will be 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15)

After the event, the round of matches were announced- (All were the same except for the next few):

Lucy vs Flare: Though Lucy was about to win, she seemingly lost magic in a most unfortunate time, leading to Flare beating her.

Arana of Mermaid Heel vs Warcry of Quattro Cerberus: Warcry, for all of his melodrama managed to beat Arana.

Finally, there was one match, one that everyone was falling head over heels in anticipation for: Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth vs Mui of Sky Prison:

As Orga stepped out, he tried to remember exactly what he knew of his opponent. Having appeared but a few months ago, he had quickly earned a reputation as the Overlord of the Burning Abyss. However, past that, not much of his abilities were known, save for one fact that he just could not remember. He felt a bit nervous, but soon his overconfidence in his skills out ruled his fear, as he rushed out onto the battlefield. Mui just stood there, silently, assessing his opponent.

"Begin!" Shouted the announcer. Wanting to test the opponent, Orga decided to start with by using his brute strength to pummel Mui to the ground. Disappearing in a blaze of lightning, he reappeared right next to the stoic lord, his fist ablaze with black lightning. "Raijin no Tekken (Lightning God's Iron Fist)!" However, right before the first fist connected, an arm erupted from Mui's long cloak, slightly moving it upwards, and overextending the god slayer. In an instant, Mui palm striked the larger man, knocking the wind out of his lungs. With his other hand, he leapt over Orga, silently doing a half-ram sign before whispering "Futon: Tenrō (Wind Style: Celestial Prison)". Right after, Orga screamed out, spitting blood out from his mouth, right before collapsing. His skin was shown to have erupted, the epidermis layer gone in certain parts, while his arms slightly swelled up, turning purple. Quickly returning to his side by his team, Mui observed as Orga was taken to the infirmary. He would be out for the rest of the games. His teammate Minerva would take his place. However, it would later be found that inside him, certain blood vessels in his arm had ruptured, internally causing internal bleeding.

xxxxx

As Orga was carried off, the whole stadium erupted into conversation, pointing at the Sky Prison guild, all the while, said group staying as stoic as possible, their heads concealed by helmets and their bodies by capes. Only Mui had his head revealed.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have one more battle for the day" announced Jason, trying to quiet everyone down. "Coincidentally, it seems to be from one of the other new guilds. Would Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Cooper Daniels from Alien X please come down for the next fight".

As the two came down, Gray observed his opponent. Casually dressed, Cooper was about his height, same build, a few visible seals on his arms. Right before they started, Cooper said "let the best man win" and gave a friendly smile. In return, Gray smiled at the gesture of goodwill, right before they were told to begin. Bringing his hands together, Gray shouted "Ice Make: Hammer". Quickly adopting a serious face, Cooper, jumped back to avoid being hit by the oversized sledgehammer. In response, his feet were suddenly surrounded by magic circles, before being transformed into Punk Buster legs, propelling him forward in one jump. His legs reverting to normal, Cooper than had his arms become Smack Hands, smashing into Gray. Quickly getting out of his shock at the new magic, he quickly decided to finish the battle with his Cold Excalibur. However, as he was getting near Cooper, the blonde-haired boy also turned his right arm into the B.F.S, running at Gray full speed. The Resulting Clash ended samurai-style as the two ended on opposite sides of the arena, swords extended. A whirling sound could be heard in the silent stadium, the sound of a saw. Suddenly, Gray collapsed, his chest bleeding and cut up from the spinning saw blade of the B.F.S. Meanwhile, Cooper, started to heat himself up, melting the forming ice around his chest. Cooper ended up as the winner.

xxxx

As the day ended, guild positions stayed largely the same, none exceeding too much from their place. As most went to sleep that night, they thought of the two guilds that completely annihilated the competition, wondering if anyone could beat them.

A/N: SO I am trying to alternate between my stories and improve my quality of writing. I have noticed that other stories get more views I think due to their quality. For that reason, I am thinking of editing my other story Family Legacy. I would like to learn how many people would rather I continue it as is or tweak it a bit. Also, for this story, I would really like it if someone were to co-author this with me. I really want to make this story work. The backstories will be included later. Please review and give feedback on what I should do to get better. Also, the first few fight will be one-sided as I am trying to show the power of the new guilds. Any suggestions on who the next opponents should be would be nice as I am a bit stuck. Thank you to the guest viewer who did review, unfortunately, I cannot know it was as they were a guest. I will try to see what I can do as I really want to get better and more reviews and views in general. Also I apologise for the beginning in I really do suck in those types of battles.

Until then, Sage of the Sealed Paths.


	3. Chariot!

"All right you brats!" called out Makarov in the Inn the Fairy Tail guild was staying at. "Here's to a crushing defeat!" Oddly cheerful, the guild really didn't sound like one that was near bottom in terms of the ranking. "Though we were defeated, our defeat today will only be the seeds for our victory tomorrow!" The guild cheered, and celebrations started to keep the morale of the guild up.

Xxxx

Elsewhere, a much quieter celebration was being held… right above the Inn where Fairy Tail was. The master of Sky Prison was congratulating Mui and Hades for their efforts in the day.

"Good work to the both of you. The rest of you, please keep your identities concealed until it is time for an event you are partaking in" and indeed when they had shown up, the entire team for Sky Prison had been hooded to conceal how they looked. The reason why, only time will tell. The master himself was a mystery, even to his own guild members. They had actually never seen his real face, only the mask he wore to finish his armor **(He looks like the guy walking out of the fire from the poster of the band Disturbed, but with a longer tattered cloak). **As he looked upon his team, known to few as the 8 Lords of Redemption, his ace stood nearby… chewing on a gumball. Known to all of the Lords as a man only the guild master knew the identity of, the 8 also knew of his power. Even Hades, twice a guild master himself, couldn't help but stand in awe of the man whose power far eclipsed his own.

As he once again took a notice of his team, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how they came together… with a lot of bickering, fights, betrayal, all that jazz. But that would be a story for a later time.

Xxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Shouted Chapati Lola. Excited as usual, he stirred up the audience by telling exactly what was going to happen next: Chariot. As he listed off the names for the event, he listed off the names (**Their the same for the guilds who are in who appear in cannon so I will skip them**) It was however, the last 3 names that naturally everyone was intrigued about. For Bijuu, it was Nagato Uzumaki. For Alien X, it was Gwen Tennyson. For Sky Prison however, it was… a young boy named Muku.

Xxxx

Up in the stands, Romeo had his mouth wide open. He wasn't the only one, the whole of fairy tail that was not gone for 7 years was. The young boy had actually lived right next to the guild a few months before the team came back. He seemed like an innocent teenager who was adept in Fire Magic and helped Romeo. Hell they thought his whole family was innocent: A man who looked a lot like Mui, his wife along with their grandfather of a medic, their short, white haired, mummy of an uncle, and his two older brothers, one who wore a mask, the other, a medic. They now saw he was an elite of the Sky Prison Guild. In short, they felt betrayed.

Xxxx

However, as the race started, 4 participants were at a loss for words: Nagato, Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting. They all had their mouths open.

'I thought it was a battle by the name of chariot' Natsu exclaimed mentally.

'I thought chariots were going to come at you, so it would be a metal-eating food fest!' Gajeel raged.

'Damn this' Sting thought. They were already lower on points then they thought.

'I didn't even know what a chariot was!' Nagato mentally raged, 'I'm crippled, how the hell am I going to win-' he mentally slapped himself then and their 'of course, rinnegan'

When everyone else left, there was a huge dust cloud of smoke as most of the participants left to head for the finish line. After they had gone for about a minute, Nagato smiled next to the 3 dragonslayers and simply outstretched his hand, before speaking two words: "Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)"

Xxxx

A minute before…

As she ran Gwen Tennyson focused on nothing but the race ahead. She was garbed in a blue attire, with blue shinobi-like sandals. (**I can't describe it right but she looks like that time when she and ben were pulled into the sumo slammers game. Also, gwen and Max look more like they did in the original ben 10 show, with her having shorter hair. I can't stand the omniverse animation) **She had a shuriken on her back, covered with seals and runes- the specialty for her… guild if she could call it, was that they were both shinobi and mage. Some focused on one aspect more than the other, some were balanced, but all had a bit of both. As one of the strongest in her guild, she had to keep up and for some reason, the competition this year was much harder than what it should have been. She reflected back on the incident that happened over a year ago…

_'__Is it time? He did say to get stronger in a year's time and come to Fiore. Either way, I'm going to get thet bastard whether he likes it or not!' She raged. _She again focused on her speed. She had a special nanite, in her, a meta-nanite. More specifically, the enrgy and matter nanite. Utilizing it, along with a spell she had learned from her book, she used it to speed past all the other participants. Seeing the finish line in sight, she was about to jump off the chariot, but got stuck in mid air… right before being pulled right back to the start line where everyone else was also stuck. In front of them, the 3 dragon slayers continued to struggle to get past the first chariot, while Nagato walked only slightly faster than them. There was only one thought running through the other participants' mind: '_What the hell!'_

Xxx

In the stands, almost all the guilds gawked as all the participants were pulled back by Nagato. When they tried to start again, they were caught again… before starting again… before being caught again. After the 10th time, Nagato was on the 5th chariot, while the dragon slayers were on the 3rd. While Makarov was gawking with everyone else, Mavis looked on in deep thought.

'_That was really powerful magic. But… I can't help but fell something is off about this. All of these new guilds, they can't all have such different abilities and be so powerful by coincidence. I mean, that girl just almost finished the race in a minute! Something dangerous must be rising, I can just feel it'_

Xxx

20 minutes later…

The crowd was in uproar!

The guilds were in uproar!

The Participants were in uproar!

Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were in 2nd, 3rd, and 4th place. Nagato was leisurely walking off the chariot and he had a smile on his face. He was going to win! He, the cripple was going to-

"Ugkh!" He suddenly felt sick. Then he did vomit… a red hazy flame. Said flame turned into Muku, who just took one step more and won the race.

Xxx

Almost everyone was in shock once more just this time, the Bijuu Guild was also included. Up until then, they had been laughing their heads off as Nagato literally pulled the competition back. Then, when Muku suddenly pulled out, they were astonished. Naruto however, was growing suspicious: as far as he and Kakakshi knew, Mui and Muku died when they had their fight at the Blood Prison. Though he didn't voice it, he was also concerned as to how Nagato was pulled out of Itachi's sword. Though his guild was experienced in the workings of necromancy, due to Kabuto's usage of the Edo Tensei during the war, he didn't see any black sclera in Muku and Mui's eyes. Come to think of it, the whole party of his was confused as to how certain events played out. One minute they were escaping from Madara Uchiha's Infinite Tsukyomi, the next, Team 7, Killer Bee, a **HEALED **Maito Gai**, **along with the 4 **ALIVE** Hokage and suprisingly, Itachi, Nagato, and Kushina were in a forest, with no one under the influence of Edo Tensei! They had at first believed it to be an illusion of Madara, but found otherwise when they learned that Edo Tensei were immune to the effects of. Infinite Tsukyomi.

'And now here we are,' Naruto thought. 'In a kingdom we didn't even know existed. And just how did no one here fall prey to the Genjutsu?' The question had been cycling through all the shinobi there.

Luckily, or unluckily, they were approached by a cloaked and masked stranger, one even Hashirama wasn't able to sense, who told them of their current situation and told them about the kingdom's mages, and magic. When asked about who he was and why he warned them, the man just chuckled quietly before saying:

"Oh me, just a passerby. But be warned, in the upcoming year or two, the 4th World War will come back from it's 6 Year Hiatus and will involve many more people than just mages and shinobi. To truly become powerful, you must make new allies, learn magic and be actively involved in the magic world. Heed my advice, make a guild, for you are all that is left of the shinobi faction, the rest are caught in the Infinite Tsukyomi. Madara for the moment is weakened, but he will gain equal allies and if not stopped, will ruin the world".

The shinobi couldn't believe the man, A 6 year pause in the war, yet none of them had aged a day! Before they could question him further, he disappeared.

Back to the present, Naruto looked on as the event was declared and the next battle was announced: Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail vs Gwen Tennyson of Alien X

A/N: And Done. This I think is one of my longer chapters, yeah it aint long compared to others, but I did this in the span of one day. Anyway, I hope this helped to reveal another member of Sky Prison. I hinted others who were in Sky Prison. Can anyone guess who some of them are? There are 8 of them, no including the Ace. PM me to guess who they are and who the ace and guild master are. Also, Will show more of Gwen and what she was hinting at in the next chapter. Also, Gwen and Max look like they did in the original, just taller, while the other members if they appeared in AF or UA, look like that. Who do you guys think will win the next fight? And who do you guys want to see next fight, excluding sky prison. Remember to R&amp;R.

Ja Ne

Sage of the Sealed Paths


	4. AN: Sorry and Hold

OK so this is not a chapter and for that I am sorry. That said however, my **Drop of Blood** and **When Worlds Collide **stories are not abandoned, and my **Squad 14 **is unfortunately on hiatus until the other two are at a respectable level. I realized that at the very least my readers need to know this much. I had IB exams for grade 11 and before that life was hellish. As such I have not made much progress on my stories. However, I did start helping beta another story, a NarutoxFairy tail crossover, and from that author, I realized that, I think it is best if I make a ton of chapters and then publish them close to each other to make it a better experience for the readers. my first two stories above will have work done behind the scenes, while my last will be on hold until I get past Grimjow and Ichigo's first fight (I am behind I know). That said, wait a few more months and Part 1 of Naruto will be done as well as we will reach the fairy tail one year timeskip after tartarous. Until then, please be patient and you wont regret it.


End file.
